plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Awakening
A rumble in the deep. A moan from the earth. Something is stirring down below in the depths. Deep down in the labratory of Dr. Zombosd Main Characters Peashooter - The Main Protagonist of the Story, and the plant in charge of the fortress. Sunflower - The Captain of the Medics and Peashooter's girlfriend Wallnut - Peashooter's best friend and Sunny's younger brother (it's complicated). Chomper - The newest member of the Defenders Cactus - The Defenders strategist and co-captain Crazy Dave - The almighty master of all Defenders Zombies - The whole lot of 'em Dr. Zomboss - The evil genius behind the zombies (he is quite ugly himself) The Zomtant (Zombie and mutant combined) - A new, terrifying type of zombie Minor Characters The Pults - Artilery Captains Imitater - His role is a secret. Read the story Tallnuts - Guards of the gates The Story Silence. The small town of Plantsville was silent. Nothing was happening. All the humans were living and enjoying life. But it the outer edges of the city, a evil presence lurked, and a battle was going on in the lawn. "BASKETBALL BOMB!!!" yelled a brave plant warrior. The basketball hit the ground. It beeped once and then exploded. "Agh!" screamed the soldier as he fell to the ground. His name was Peashooter. A sunflower ran up to him. "Your gonna be ok!" A little ray of sunlight shined on him, and his wounds healed. "Thanks." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then ran off to fight. The zombies advanced on their defenses. Peashooter charged. "Raaaaaahhh!!!" he yelled. A zombie had climbed over the barriers. He locked and loaded a pea in his mouth, aimed, and then spit the pea out. "Grawrgh..." The zombie said as he fell to the ground. Over to Peashooter's left, a chomper was eating zombies. The Chomper looked over, gave a toothy grin, and then went back to his lunch. To his right, a wallnut headbutted zombies left and right. Peashooter shouted, "Wallnut! Look out!" Wallnut turned around and headbutted a zombie that was behind him. Peashooter took out lots of zombies. But then, out of nowhere came a Gargantuar. The ground shook. All the plants looked over in fear as the Gargantuar stepped closer, weapon in hand. Peashooter thought. What do I do? What do I do?!?!?! "Aha!" he smiled. He ran towards the Gargantuar. "Peashooter? What are you doing?!" yelled Sunflower. "Oh not much, just putting this Gargantuar down!" He yelled. He jumped on the head of a zombie, jumped off and landed on the Gargantuar. The Gargantuar roared in frustration and tried to hit Peashooter. Peashooter dodged and weaved. He finally shot a pea into the Gargantuar's face. And another, and another, and about 15 more. Finally he combined 3 peas together, made the biggest pea ever, and spit it in Gargantuar's face. One thing Peashooter didn't think about, is what happens after that? Peashooters eyes went wide as the Gargantuar hurdled towards the ground, with Peashooter still on him. Peashooter screamed. "AAAAAH!!!!!!!!" He heared Sunflower in the distance. "Peashooter!!!!!" Peashooter desperatly climbed to the Gargantuar's back, in hopes that it wouldn't hurt as much. '''BOOM! '''The Gargantuar hit the ground and Peashooter went flying off his back. 'AAAAGH!!!!" Peashooter screamed. He hit the ground and he heard everyone rushing to him as his vision went completely black. He woke up in the house. "Uuugh..." He groaned. Sunflower was sitting beside him. He smiled at her and then passed out again. He did that about 4 times until he finally was concious for good. Sunflower stared at him. "You stupid plant! Why would you do that?!" She looked angry but then her face melted into happiness. "Oh but I am so happy to see you." She hugged him. "How long was I out?" Peashooter asked. "I think about 4 days. Don't keep track though." Peashooter got up. "No no no," Sunflower insisted, "lay down." "But I can't. I have to go help." Peashooter pleaded. Then he heard the other medics. They burst inside. "We need him up and running FAST. The zombies are coming.... and they have some sort of monster. TO BE CONTINUED NEXT TIME Peashooter goes to war against the evil zombie army. Tune in next time to find out if they are able to hold the fort. Next time, on PvZ: Fan Fic Wiki! CREDITS Peashooter: WarriorGaming4575 Sunflower: WarriorGaming4575 Chomper: WarriorGaming4575 Wallnut: WarriorGaming4575 EVERYTHING ELSE: WarriorGaming4575 Reminder: These credits were absolutely useless, I just felt like doing them. Thanks for reading. Watch out for the next part. Thanks, and goodbye. Category:Fanfics